Threat or Something?
by stillewolfie
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang guru Bimbingan Konseling yang terkenal akan kesadisannya dalam hal menghukum siswa. Akasuna Sasori, seorang Ketua OSIS yang memiliki kesan datar dan tidak berekspresi./Bagaimana kedua orang ini dipertemukan hanya karena sebuah ancaman?/"Aah Sakura-sensei, kenapa kau begitu menarik?"/First RATED M! for 15 only/mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Maafkan jika fic ini kurang sempurna atau tidak berkenan di hati Minna semua. Saya minta maaf jika fic pertama saya kurang diminati. Tapi makasih yang sudah mereview~ Saya harap fic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini dapat diminati sama reader maupun reviewers! Oke? Makasih semua yang sudah menyemangati saya buat nulis fic lagi. Ehehehhee~ **

**ENJOY!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thereat or Something? © Luscania Effect**

_**Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**_

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

_**WARNING:**_

_**OOC, typo(s) LITTLE LIME AND JUST FOR 15+ :p**_

**~Happy Reading~**

.

**CHAPTER I**

.

Seorang gadis muda berjalan dengan tegap, matanya menatap lurus kearah depan. Ia menghiraukan tatapan hormat pada semua orang yang telah melewatinya. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang diikat kuda bergoyang kekanan dan ke kiri akibat langkah kakinya. Matanya yang dilindungi kacamata membuat sinar hijaunya kurang menampakkan sinarnya yang indah. Dengan pakaian yang elegan, sebuah kemeja putih ketat dan rok suai selutut membuat bentuk tubuh gadis itu berbentuk, menampakkan tubuh proposional serta kaki yang jenjang, membuat kaum Adam terkadang ngiler melihatnya sedangkan kaum Hawa yang iri padanya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Shion-chan."

Langkahnya terhenti. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sepasang lawan jenis sedang bermesraan di ujung koridor. Namun tampaknya sang perempuan tidak terlalu menyukainya.

Gadis itu tetap melihat dari kejauhan, melihat tindakan selanjutnya dari lelaki yang ia dapati tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum horror. Orang yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan menakutkan. Lebih baik segera pergi daripada terkena hantaman dari gadis itu.

'_Berbuat ulah lagi heh?'_ tawanya dalam hati.

"Umm, se-senpai, bi-bisa lepaskan aku? A-aku harus masuk ke kelas…" kata gadis yang dipanggil Shion itu menunduk. Ia tampaknya ingin segera berlari menjauh dari lelaki yang ia rasa siap menerkamnya kapan saja. "Hmm? Shion-chan, nanti saja kelasnya. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar, aku akan membuatmu puas~" jawab lelaki bertato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya, "aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut, asalkan kau mau menerima tawaranku ini. Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk kita berdua Shion-chan. Aku sudah lama tidak mencicipimu hmm?" Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu tersenyum ngeri, membuat Shion menelan ludahnya. "ta-tapi ma-maaf senpai, aku benar-benar—" Kiba memegang salah satu helai rambutnya, ia memajukan wajahnya sampai desah nafasnya terdengar oleh telinga Shion, membuat gadis beriris lavender itu merinding, "kau menolakku?" Kiba mencium leher jenjang gadis itu, menghasilkan erangan muncul dari bibir tipis sang gadis.

"Wah, kalian mesra sekali ya."

Kiba menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia segera menoleh ke kanan, mendapati seorang gadis berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dadanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Gadis itu tersenyum licik, "kau sudah hebat rupanya, Inuzuka." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kiba mundur selangkah, kakinya sedikit bergetar, "Se-Sensei…"

Sedangkan Shion, tersenyum sumringah dengan leganya. Ia mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada Kami-sama yang telah mengirimkan pahlawannya, "Sensei, Konnichiwa."

_Gadis brengsek, dia malah menyapanya. Sial!_

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil sensei itu hanya tersenyum manis, membalas sapaan siswinya itu, "kau tidak ke kelas Shion-chan? Cepatlah, sebentar lagi mungkin Kurenai-sensei akan datang." Shion membungkuk dan segera berlari menjauhi Kiba yang terdiam layaknya patung. Saat Ia melewati senseinya itu, ia masih mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh senseinya itu.

Setelah Shion bebas dari bejatan seorang Inuzuka Kiba, hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Kiba hanya menatap gadis dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan takut.

Di matanya, orang itu bukan perempuan. Tapi monster.

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang kita bicarakan dua hari yang lalu, Inuzuka?" gadis itu menyeringai, ia masih terdiam di tempatnya, dengan melipat tangan di dada.

Kiba menelan ludahnya, ia ingin kabur! Tapi rasanya percuma, karena monster ini akan menemukannya dengan mudah, "Gomen'ne, se-sense—"

"aku tidak membutuhkan ucapan maafmu Inuzuka," katanya datar, "apa kau masih ingat yang kita bicarakan dua hari yang lalu?" lanjut gadis itu.

Dengan keberanian yang masih ia punya, Kiba mengangguk perlahan. Tidak berani menatap mata Emerald itu. Kemudian gadis itu tertawa pelan, membuat Kiba keringat dingin. "lalu kenapa kau mengulanginya lagi hmm? Kau tidak puas dengan peringatanku kemarin?" ia tersenyum tipis, "kau tahu? Itu hanya peringatan semata, karena aku masih kasihan melihatmu kedua kalinya aku menemukan kau bersama wanita. Kau tidak lihat betapa takutnya Shion melihatmu? Aku tidak menyalahkannya, dari yang kulihat saja, aku sudah tahu kau ingin mengajaknya bercinta denganmu kan?" kata gadis itu. Masih dengan posenya yang biasa, "jika aku tidak menemukan kau tepat waktu, entah apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan siswiku. Mungkin kau menggeretnya ke lapangan belakang, atau toilet khusus wanita? Kemarin kau melakukannya dengan Kurama, sekarang Shion. Tapi mereka berdua gagal kau sentuh karena aku datang bukan?" ia tertawa lagi, "terserahmu kau membenciku atau apa, tapi kuperingatkan, ini adalah sekolah. Untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan sebuah hotel yang kau pakai untuk bercinta dengan wanita-wanita disini. Jika kau ingin bercinta, lebih baik lakukan dikamarmu, Inuzuka." Gadis itu menyeringai. Kiba hanya bisa terdiam, tidak berani bertingkah, tidak berani melawan. Menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari monster itu.

"kau di skors satu bulan, selama itu aku akan menceritakan semua kelakuanmu pada orang tuamu." Lanjut gadis itu tanpa dosa, "kau boleh kembali ke kelas, Inuzuka."

_Oh, shit!_

Kiba hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan melewati orang itu, ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang siswa. Namun dia tidak peduli, ia terus mengucapkannya dalam hati dan menghina orang itu.

_Brengsek. Suatu saat kau akan kubalas, Haruno Sakura!_

Setelah Kiba menghilang dari pandangan gadis itu, gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu hanya mengelus kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana tidak stress? Ia adalah guru Bimbingan Konseling, dan menemukan beberapa siswa yang menjahili sesama atau bahkan lawan jenis. Bahkan hampir melakukan pelecehan, seperti sekarang ini. Sakura terpaksa menskors Kiba karena dia sudah berulang-ulang melakukan pelecehan terhadap siswi. Bukan Kiba saja, bahkan banyak siswa lain yang kedapatan seperti itu. Membuat Sakura sebagai guru BK, untuk melakukan tindakan tegas terhadap siswa-siswa tersebut. Setelah ia rasa tempat ini aman, dia segera melanjutkan patroli ke tempat lain.

* * *

_SREK_

Terdengar pintu geser yang terbuka, membuat orang-orang didalamnya segera berlarian dan duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah muda berjalan elegan menuju kursi khusus untuknya. Ia menatap siswa-siswi yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap datar pada lelaki yang memberikan tatapan menjijikan padanya, bahkan ada yang bersiul.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya. Meskipun dia guru BK, dia harus bersikap sabar dan memperhatikan siswa-siswinya. Jika itu sudah kelewatan, maka dia akan melakukan tindakannya sebagai sensei.

Sakura memulai pelajarannya sebagai guru Biologi. Ia sangat berwibawa sebagai seorang wanita muda. Ia memerhatikan ekspresi masing-masing muridnya. Ada yang menatapnya mesum, ada yang menyalin perkataannya, ada bahkan yang tersenyum-senyum gaje. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh siswa-siswinya itu.

"jadi, ketika sel kelamin betina bertemu dengan sel kelamin jantan, mereka akan menghasilkan pembuahan yang disebut zigot. Selanjutnya, zigot segera tumbuh dan memasuki rongga rahim, setelah minggu pertama zigot akan menghasilkan embrio. Embrio akan—"

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya, membuat Sakura menghentikan pelajarannya sejenak, "ya, Hidan-san?"

Siswa yang dipanggil Hidan itu hanya tersenyum mesum, "sensei, aku ingin bertanya~" katanya dengan senyum manja.

Sakura tersenyum ramah, "apa itu, Hidan-san?"

Hidan memperlihatkan giginya, "bagaimana sperma dan ovum bertemu sensei? Aku masih tidak mengerti~" jawab Hidan dengan raut wajah bingung dan mengedipkan mata. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa berdeham tidak membalas perkataan manja Hidan, "itu dilakukan dengan hubungan seks Hidan, tentu di pelajaran SMP kau sudah mengetahuinya." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Hidan yang memberikan seringai mesum, "seks? Hubungan intim antara lelaki dan perempuan sensei?"

"Ya, dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah terikat dalam janji pernikahan." Lanjut Sakura.

Hidan tertawa kecil, "hubungan pernikahan ya? Apakah sensei sudah menikah?"

Sakura tersenyum, "belum Hidan-san, kau tahu kan aku baru berumur 21 tahun."

"Lalu Sakura-sensei belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim?"

"tentu saja belum."

"dan Sensei masih perawan?"

"tentu saja."

Siswa-siswi hanya bisa menonton pembicaraan mereka yang sudah mulai kelewatan. Tapi Sakura masih tersenyum ramah dan menjawab pertanyaan Hidan yang semakin ngaco. Namun mereka dapat lihat dari raut Sakura, itu merupakan tanda bahaya.

'_Malangnya nasibmu, Hidan…'_ gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Sensei biasanya kalau malam minggu, biasanya dirumah memakai bra berwarna apa?"

"hmm? Kalau libur yah, biasanya aku tidak memakai bra apapun, mungkin hanya memakai gaun tipis berwarna putih."

"benarkah? Sensei kalau sedang mastrubasi, apa yang sensei lakukan? Apa sensei akan bercinta dengan seorang pria?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hidan-san, sayangnya aku belum pernah mastrubasi, dan aku belum pernah mengundang lelaki manapun ke apartemenku." jawab Sakura masih dengan senyumnya.

Orang yang ada di kelas tersebut hanya bisa membeku ditempat, mereka mendengar semua percakapan Sakura dengan Hidan. Dari tidak mendetail sampai sangat mendetail.

Kaum pria hanya bisa menahan liurnya untuk membayangkan Sakura yang tidak memakai bra, hanya sebalut kain tipis polos yang mampu mengekspos tubuhnya yang membuat mereka ingin menyentuhnya. Para gadis hanya bisa menahan malu dan melakukan aktivitas lain, seperti menulis misalnya?

Hidan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "sensei, kau manis sekali.." katanya jujur.

Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat Hidan menelan ludahnya, "terima kasih atas pujianmu, Hidan-san."

"Untukmu selalu ada sensei." Hidan bersandar di bangkunya, "ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang harus kau jawab dengan jujur sensei,"

Sakura berpura-pura penasaran, ia memiringkan wajahnya dan ia menyeringai, "apa itu?"

Dengan santainya dan tidak merasakan aura mengancam, ia menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan sebagai seorang murid.

"kalau aku mengajak sensei bercinta, apa sensei akan menerimanya?"

Semuanya terdiam. Bahkan Naruto, yang biasanya aktif dalam masalah seperti ini, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ia tidak berani menyela kalau lawan bicaranya adalah seorang sensei, apalagi dengan Haruno Sakura.

Yah, dia masih punya harga diri.

Tidak seperti Hidan.

Benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa.

"…Hmm?" hanya itu yang terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. Ia terkikik geli, membayangkan Hidan bercinta dengannya?

_Sungguh menjijikkan._

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sensei kita ini.

"bagaimana ya? Mungkin kalau kau hebat di ranjang, mungkin aku akan menerimanya." Jawab Sakura enteng. Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Hidan yang cerah dan antusias, membuat Sakura tertawa dalam hati. "benarkah? Kalau begitu—"

_TENG TENG TENG_

_Bel keparat! _

"baiklah minna, pelajaran sampai disini. Semuanya jangan lupa mengerjakan evaluasi halaman 219. Oh Hidan-san, bisakah kau ikut denganku? Ada yang mau kubicarakan," kata Sakura sambil menatap Hidan yang langsung berdiri dan menyusulnya.

Hidan dan Sakura telah pergi, meninggalkan murid kelas XI-A yang berdiam diri. Tidak ada yang beranjak, mereka masih membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada salah satu temannya itu.

Deidara menggeram frustasi, "apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu sih!? Kenapa dia bertanya hal-hal menjijikkan seperti itu!?"

Konan beranjak berdiri, ia berbalik melihat Deidara yang sewot sendiri, "kau tahu kan, dia itu tergila-gila dengan Sakura-sensei. Wajar saja dia seperti itu,"

"tapi apakah dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura-sensei adalah ketua Bimbingan Konseling? Memang kalau masalah tentang Sakura-sensei, dia pasti akan melupakan semuanya."

Yahiko menarik tangan Konan, mengajaknya untuk pergi. "kita hanya bisa berdoa, semoga saja Kami-sama melindunginya dari Sakura-sensei,"

Kemudian kedua pasangan itu telah pergi, meninggalkan Deidara sendirian. Oh, dia tidak sendirian.

"Sasori, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus?"

Deidara menghampiri pria yang duduk sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, punggungnya naik turun mengartikan dia sedang tertidur lelap. Deidara menggoyang tubuh itu dengan pelan, membuatnya sedikit membuka matanya.

"Sudah selesai pelajaran Sakura-sensei," katanya sambil menatap jendela, ia melihat Sasori mengucek-ngucek matanya, "hmm…"

Sasori berdiri dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, ia menatap Deidara dengan pandangan malas. Deidara tersenyum penuh arti, "Sasori, kau mendengar pembicaraan tadi kan?"

"Pembicaraan apa?"

Deidara melipat tangannya di dada, "sepertinya Hidan akan terkena imbasnya, kau mendengarnya. Aku yakin,"

Sasori menguap lebar, seperti tidak tertarik. "yaya, terserahmu sajalah. Aku mau ke perpustakaan," Sasori meninggalkan Deidara yang masih meneriakkan namanya.

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju perpustakaan, ia tertawa kecil mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Hidan. Ia sudah memberikan sanksi yang cukup berat terhadap pria itu.

Gadis itu memberikan SP pada Hidan.

Kalau Hidan mengulanginya lagi, Tsunade—kepala sekolah—tidak segan-segan akan menendangnya keluar dari sekolah ini.

Memang terdengar seenaknya, tapi itulah tindakan Sakura terhadap anak-anak mesum di Konoha Senior High School. Ia adalah ketua Bimbingan Konseling, seorang guru yang mengajar di pelajaran Biologi.

Dan sebagai guru BK, menurut Sakura itu wajar.

Dan Hidan benar-benar keterlaluan.

Bertanya yang tidak-tidak dan melompat ke masalah pribadi, bahkan sampai menanyakan ukuran dada Sakura.

Kalau Sakura emosional, Sakura berani mengusir Hidan pada saat itu juga.

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan. Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Dengan tidak ragu ia memasuki perpustakaan tersebut. Mencari buku yang enak dibaca, dan segera duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Ia tidak menatap siswa yang kini tidak jauh darinya.

Sakura mengenalnya.

Dia ketua OSIS, Akasuna Sasori.

Siswa yang terbilang cukup pandai dan tampan. Dia siswa yang tergolong baik dalam akademik maupun non-akademik. Yah, bisa dibilang saingan Sasuke Uchiha.

Mereka tidak saling berbicara, mata mereka masing-masing terpaku pada buku yang ada di pangkuan masing-masing.

"Sensei,"

Sakura mendelik ke depan, dilihatnya mata coklat madu orang itu menatapnya datar. "ya, Akasuna-san?"

Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia terlihat canggung, "apa yang Anda lakukan dengan Hidan?"

Sakura menatap intens siswanya itu. Ia memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya, "hanya memberikan hadiah yang pantas dia dapatkan."

Oke, sekarang Sasori tidak berani bertanya. Ia sudah mendapatkan intinya

Intinya, laki-laki mesum itu mendapatkan balasan yang hebat dari Sakura.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku, sama seperti Sakura. Namun di pikiran lelaki itu akhirnya mengerti.

Ketua Bimbingan Konseling tahun ini benar-benar menakutkan.

Sakura memang tidak memberikan hukuman fisik, tapi ia memberikan hukuman dari tahap rendah menuju tahap berbahaya.

Dari teguran, surat peringatan, sampai pengusiran siswa.

Sasori mengangguk-ngangguk. Sasori tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, ia juga bertanggung jawab akan siswa-siswinya. Dia juga tidak memberikan keputusan sembarangan. _Memang kau yang salah Hidan, kau berbicara seperti itu pada seorang sensei. Yah, wajar saja sih._

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai bel berbunyi dengan keras.

Sakura segera berdiri meninggalkan perpustakaan, menghiraukan tatapan lelaki itu yang sama sekali tidak Sakura tangkap artinya.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

Dia sudah pergi. Jadi tinggal aku ya disini? Huh, membosankan.

Tidak ada pemandangan yang menarik. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

Jeezz, kenapa dia harus jadi senseiku sih? Padahal aku belum pernah melihat perempuan secantik dia.

Berapa umurnya? 21 tahun? Tidak jauh juga. Hanya berbeda 5 tahun saja. Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau sedikit tertarik padanya?

Bukan aku saja, banyak anggota OSIS lain yang suka membicarakannya. Dia lumayan cantik, matanya unik malah. Membuatku semakin penasaran dengan orang itu.

Yang kulihat dari dirinya.. dia gadis yang misterius heh? Tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan kehidupannya pada orang lain. Kurenai-sensei yang kurasa paling dekat dengannya bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura-sensei.

Banyak isu yang tersebar tentangnya, aku masih ingat ketika Kakashi-sensei yang paling populer di kalangan siswi yang sok tampan itu ditolak olehnya.

Mungkin dia tidak suka laki-laki yang mesum.

Iya kan, Kakashi-sensei?

Aku masih ingat ketika Sakura-sensei dengan santainya menolak permintaan cintanya Kakashi-sensei. Heh, dasar sensei mesum, dia terlalu percaya diri.

Aku dan semuanya yang ada di lapangan belakang itu tertawa keras-keras, mengasihani Kakashi-sensei yang ditolak oleh Sakura dengan pernyataan yang terlalu menusuk.

"_Apa?! Kau menyukaiku? Maaf saja, aku suka lelaki yang gentle dan baik-baik. Tidak seperti kau yang hobinya membaca novel mesum setiap hari."_

Hah! Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja kalau ingat kejadian memalukan itu. Pasti akan dicatat dalam sejarah Konoha.

Bahwa Kakashi ditolak oleh seorang gadis.

Aku menaikkan sudut bibirku, masih menatap intens bangku yang ia duduki tadi. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Aah Sakura-sensei, kenapa kau begitu menarik?"

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku berjalan seperti biasa, aku menghiraukan tatapan muridku yang menunduk hormat padaku. Aku harus pergi. Pergi dari tempat itu!

Entah kenapa aku jadi benci perpustakaan.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku saking kesalnya. Apa sih yang dilakukan bocah itu di perpustakaan!? Lagipula kenapa menatapku dengan pandangan lapar seperti itu hah? Haah, memang bocah jaman sekarang, benar-benar keterlaluan.

Oh, atau jangan-jangan dia sudah terkena virus temannya yang lain? Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Pokoknya, jangan biarkan itu terjadi!

Sial, apa menjadi seorang sensei itu keputusan yang salah? Kenapa aku jadi serba salah begini…

Yang salah mereka yang memang dari lahir sudah _pervert,_ atau aku yang memang salah menjadi seorang sensei?

Cih, aku tidak tahu.

Atau—bocah itu ingin balas dendam padaku? karna tadi aku sudah menyeret Hidan!? Kami-sama, kumohon jangan alasan itu! Pasti dia ada alasan lain, toh dia kan tidak dekat dengan Hidan.

Oke, berharap seperti itu.

Tapi, Hidan kan OSIS! Wajar jika ketua OSIS dekat dengan anggotanya kan!?

Akasuna Sasori! Kau benar-benar—ugh!

Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu brengsek! Lihat jadinya kan!? Aku jadi gila sendiri!

Brengsek kau, Akasuna Sasori!

Aku tidak mengherankan tatapan siswa yang semakin ngeri melihatku. Mataku bergerak liar dan berjalan dengan suara dentuman yang keras.

Sampai suara itu benar-benar membuatku gila.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk degan pikirannya, terkejut ketika seseorang dengan santai menegurnya tanpa rasa takut. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, tubuhnya menegang ketika matanya menatap langsung oleh mata lelaki itu.

_Benar-benar brengsek kau!_

"A-Ada apa, Akasuna-san?" Sakura menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit mengendur, keringat dingin sudah muncul di pelipisnya. Menandakan kalau dia benar-benar gugup.

"Bisakah Anda hentikan langkah monster itu? Anda sedikit mengganggu yang lain sensei," Sasori menaruh tangannya di saku celananya. Masih menatap Sakura yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ada apa sensei? Kau terlihat takut," lanjut pria itu tanpa dosa. Ia rasa tubuh Sakura mulai menegang. Sasori tersenyum sangaaaatt tipis, bahkan Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap Sasori marah. Mata Emeraldnya berapi-api. Tapi Sasori tidak terlihat takut, hanya berdiri, diam, santai.

"apa maksudmu Akasuna-san?" Sakura menatap langsung mata Sasori yang menurutnya indah. Tapi Sakura tetap menjaga imejnya sebagai sensei.

Murid-murid disana hanya bisa menatap pertarungan antara mereka. Bahkan ada yang berlari karena merasa aura Sakura sudah berbahaya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan sensei untuk menjaga ketertiban, bisakah Anda pelankan langkah Anda sensei?"

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan _langkah monster_ huh?" Sakura melipat tangannya di dada, mata yang terlindungi oleh kacamata itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasori. Laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi itu terkekeh kecil, "maksudku—langkah itu sangat berbeda dari langkah wanita-wanita lain yang pernah kutemui sensei, dan kau—jauh berbeda dari mereka," jawab Sasori innocent.

_Wanita-wanita lain katanya!?_

Sakura tersenyum licik kearah Sasori, wajah gadis itu sudah memerah akibat menahan amarah yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sasori hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, kalau gadis itu bukan senseinya, dipastikan Sasori akan selalu mengejek Sakura sampai dia puas.

"wanita lain heh? Dan kau pernah bercinta dengan salah satu dari mereka, Akasuna-san?"

"huh? Kau kira aku lelaki murahan sensei? Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita."

"lalu kau—"

"aku tidak homo sensei."

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang mulai keluar dari jalurnya. Sakura berdeham, ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan lelaki ini. Benar-benar laki-laki yang—ugh, tidak bisa diartikan.

"Baiklah," Sakura berdeham lagi, "kembali ke kelasmu, Akasuna-san." Sasori menatap datar sensei muda itu, mata Hazelnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dari bawah ke atas, maksudnya—

_BUAK!_

"JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU, AKASUNA!"

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, murid KHS sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Haruno Sakura, salah satu guru disana, masih berada di sekolah tersebut. Sakura sedang berkutat dengan beberapa lembar yang merupakan hasil test ujian siswa-siswinya. Terkadang dahi Sakura berkerut, melihat hasil mereka yang terkadang _wow_ itu. Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Banyak dari mereka yang harus mengulang akibat nilai mereka yang dibawah standar.

Tapi Sakura bersyukur karena masih ada seperempat muridnya yang lulus dengan hasil baik. Bahkan ada yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Sakura tersenyum tipis, di tangan kecilnya terdapat selembar kertas komputer yang bukan miliknya. Ia mengangguk-ngangguk dan tersenyum, matanya menangkap jawaban-jawaban yang tertera disana.

_**Akasuna Sasori, XI-A**_

Sakura tertawa kecil. Sudah berapa kali heh orang ini mendapat nilai sempurna? Dua kali? Empat kali? Seratus kali?

_Cih, untuk apa dihitung? tidak berguna._

Bibir tipis itu terangkat lagi, membuat kesan dalam diri gadis itu semakin cantik, "Akasuna…Sasori…"

"ada apa sensei?"

1…

2…

3…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KA-KAU!?"

Sasori mengangkat tangannya, seakan ingin melambaikan tangan, "yo,"

Sakura tidak membalas sapaan pria itu, ia sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang ingin melompat keluar. _Siapa sih yang tidak kaget kalau dikejutkan di malam hari!? Sendirian lagi._

"Ka-kau sedang apa disini, Akasuna?" Sakura menaikkan kepalanya, melihat lawan bicaranya ini menggaruk rambutnya itu, "aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi pulang telat. Hey, itu punyaku?" Sasori merampas lembar kerjanya dari tangan Sakura, "hey, kembalikan!"

Sasori menghiraukan teriakan Sakura yang ingin segera kertas itu dikembalikan. "nilai A+ lagi heh? Hmm…" Sakura berjinjit supaya dapat meraih kertas itu dari tangan kekar Sasori, "AKASUNA SASORI! Kembalikan itu!"

Sasori berhenti memeriksa hasil ujiannya. Kepalanya menunduk dan melihat Sakura yang berusaha meraih tangannya, pria itu menyeringai, " ."

"Akasuna! Kembalikan!" emosi Sakura mulai naik, ia menarik seragam Sasori dengan keras. Namun apa daya, tubuh laki-laki itu terlalu besar untuk gadis semungil Sakura, jadi—

_BRUK!_

"Ugh—_ittai_~" Sakura merasakan nyeri di daerah punggungnya. Rambut gadis itu menjadi terurai akibat ikat rambut gadis itu tidak kencang. Sasori segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping gadis itu, supaya tidak membuat Sakura terbebani lagi.

Kalau tubuh Sasori menimpa tubuh Sakura, entah akan apa yang terjadi akan tubuh gadis itu.

"_Daijobu_, sensei?"

Sakura terdiam. Oh tidak, suara itu sangat dekat-!

Sakura menatap Sasori yang ia rasa tidak jauh darinya, hanya sekitar beberapa cm saja. Emerald gadis itu membulat ketika ada sebersit perasaan yang terpancar dari matanya yang gelap.

Hasrat?

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Akasuna."

"Tidak,"

Itu adalah sinyal bahaya bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

_Brengsek!_

"Bisakah kau menuruti satu permintaanku, Akasuna? Aku ini ketua Bimbingan Konseling! Jadi bisakah kau men—"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau kau adalah kepala sekolahku, sensei."

Oke, mata Sasori sekarang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Di satu ruangan, gelap, tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada dua orang yang berbeda status.

Antara murid dan guru.

Ketua Bimbingan Konseling dan Ketua OSIS.

Sedang berada di posisi yang '_berbahaya'_.

Sakura menggeram, "jadi—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Cih, bisa kau lepaskan aku Akasuna!? Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan!" teriak Sakura tepat di depan wajah Sasori. Namun wajah Sasori tidak berekspresi.

"kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menendangmu," ancam Sakura. Matanya berkilat. Oh ayolah, dia ini harus pulang dan ingin tidur. Menjadi seorang guru itu tidak mudah, oke?

Sasori menyeringai, itu membuat Sakura sedikit bergetar. "kau tahu, kau begitu berisik untuk seorang sensei. Dan—menarik."

"Apa maksud—Hmmmppfhh!"

Mata Sakura membulat, tubuhnya menegang ketika ia merasakan sensasi aneh di mulutnya. Sasori menekan bibir Sakura, bermaksud untuk ingin memasuki mulut gadis itu. Tapi Sakura menahannya dan Sasori merasa itu adalah sebuah penolakan. Sasori menggeram, dengan sengaja ia menggigit bibir mungil Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerang dan membuka mulutnya, Sasori langsung menerjang gadis itu dengan memasuki lidahnya dan bermain di dalam sana. Lidah Sasori yang bergerak liar di mulut Sakura.

_**Sakura's POV**_

A-Apa ini!?

Dia—Dia MENCIUMKU! APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?

BRENGSEK KAU, BRENGSEK! AKASUNA SASORIIII!

Cih, aku sudah berusaha memberontak. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mendekapku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Deru nafasnya sampai menerpa wajahku, terkesan hangat dan geli. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan membiarkan lidah menjijikkan itu mengelilingi mulutku. Pria ini begitu liar, ia sampai menghisap dan melumat bibirku ini.

Aku tidak tahu kalau dalam diri Sasori yang terkesan dingin dan datar itu—

Bisa begitu liar.

Ia melepaskan mulutnya dariku, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Kami berdua tersengal-sengal. Membiarkan saliva yang melar antara bibirku serta bibirnya. Matanya menatap sayu ke arahku. Nafasnya terasa hangat di wajahku, dan terdengar—seksi.

Ia memajukan wajahnya menuju wajahku, ia menghirup aroma tubuhku dari leherku yang memang paling dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia menciumi telingaku, lagi-lagi terkesan geli. Entah dari perintah dari siapa, eranganku muncul dan aku yakin pria ini sedang tersenyum di sampingku. Brengsek.

"Apa ini yang pertama, sensei?"

Sial. Aku tahu dia sedang mengejekku sekarang. Me-memang ini yang pertama, aku saja tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan waktu kau menciumku bodoh! Tapi apa salahnya kalau aku belum punya pengalaman tentang berciuman hah!?

"Le-Lepas, Akasuna." Gumamku, aku masih merasa nafasku memburu akibat kekurangan oksigen. Tapi, rasanya dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia masih saja berada di depanku.

"Sensei…"

Wajahku terasa panas seketika, suara itu! SUARA ITU MAKSUDNYA APA!? Ja-jangan mengagetkanku, Sasori…

"A-Ada apa?"

Aku merasa dia mencium pipiku dengan bibirnya itu. Aku seakan terlena dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Ia menciumku lagi dan lagi, tapi tidak kasar seperti tadi. Ia mencium telingaku, daguku, keningku, dan pipiku. Membuatku terdiam. Matanya menatap ke arahku, seakan meminta jawaban. Tapi—jawaban apa?

Sasori mulai menggigit dan menjilat leherku, aku memekik karena merasakan geli di leherku. Tapi aku berusaha menolaknya, aku menendangnya dengan keras karena kakiku yang kurasa bebas itu. Tapi ia masih saja memperlancar aksinya itu. Tiba-tiba dia menggigit leherku dengan keras, membuatku teriak dan menahan rasa sakit.

Aku merasa sudut bibir tipisnya naik, dan akhirnya aku tahu kalau dia—

Memberikan _kissmark_ padaku.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan lapar, membuatku seketika merinding. Ia memajukan wajahnya lagi, aku tahu dia ingin menciumku lagi.

Tapi, aku salah besar.

_BUK!_

Karena dia malah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan.

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sakura membuka matanya, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba fokus dia ada dimana. Matanya hanya menatap datar dinding hijau yang ada di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu menguap lebar.

Syukurlah, ternyata mimpi.

Ia melihat jam yang ada di sampingnya, matanya membulat ketika jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 7 dan 8, sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjukkan ke angka 3.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!"

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, Sakura segera melesat kearah kamar mandi. Tidak memperdulikan nasib jam wekernya yang ia lempar begitu saja.

.

.

.

_SREK!_

Murid-murid disana segera duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ia menatap datar bangku nomor tiga di barisan nomor dua. Kalian sudah tahu kan itu bangku siapa?

Lupakan dia.

Kita fokus ke kelas XI-A. Ia hanya bisa melemparkan senyum ramah pada murid kelas itu.

"Baiklah, tutup buku kalian semua. Kita akan mengadakan remedial."

"Eh? Remedial untuk apa sensei?" Tanya Rock Lee, sepertinya ia ingin protes.

"Tentu saja remedial Biologi Lee, nilaimu hanya mendapat D-. Kalau kau ingin lulus, kau jangan banyak bertingkah dan ikuti saja perintahku ini." jawab Sakura jujur dan senyum innocentnya.

Wajah Rock Lee memerah karena melihat senseinya yang bagaikan bunga sakura itu, ia mengangguk dan segera duduk.

Sakura mulai membagikan soal serta lembar kerja terhadap siswa-siswi kelas XI-A. Soalnya sama dengan ujian yang dulu. Jadi Sakura berharap nilai kelasnya ini tidak terlalu hancur seperti dulu.

"Oke, ujian dimulai dari—sekarang!"

* * *

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan beberapa lembaran kertas, istirahat dimulai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Sakura memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan berharap cepat selesai. Ia tidak tahu kalau dari balik pintu kelas, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

_SREK! _

Suara geseran pintu itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, terdapat sosok lelaki berambut merah sedsang berjalan kearahnya.

Sakura ingin berteriak, tapi Ia urungkan. Ia tidak mau kalau orang ini mengetahui mimpinya yang terkesan menjijikkan itu.

"Ada apa, Akasuna-san?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi Sasori masih menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa.

Sasori berhadapan dengannya, dihadapan Sakura. Ia tidak membalas senyuman yang masih melekat di bibir senseinya itu.

"Sensei,"

"…ya?"

Sasori meletakkan tangan kanannya di saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Mata Emerald gadis itu membulat seketika.

Sasori tersenyum licik, ia menggoyangkan benda itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat mata Sakura juga ikut kearahnya.

"i—itu…" tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau—

Sasori menyeringai berbahaya, ia semakin memajukan benda itu menuju wajah Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin terbelalak tak percaya.

Itu—sungguh tidak mungkin.

Sakura menatap Sasori, meminta penjelasan.

_BRAK!_

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu!?" teriak Sakura emosi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya memerah hebat. Sasori hanya bisa bersiul dan kembali menatap benda yang ada di tangannya, pria itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "kau tidak ingat ya, sensei?"

Pupil Emerald Sakura mengecil, dia sungguh tak percaya kalau—

Sasori memegang selembar foto yang berisi dirinya setengah telanjang. Dengan kemeja yang sudah terlepas, memperlihatkan dua buah tonjolan yang dilapisi bra putih, sedangkan roknya terlepas dan mengekspos—ugh—celana dalam Sakura yang menutupi area sensitifnya.

Sakura ingin menangis. Ia tidak percaya ini, dirinya—seperti itu! Dan yang pertama kali melihatnya adalah siswanya sendiri!

_Itu—bukan mimpi._

"Akasuna… Cepat serahkan itu!"

Sasori menaikkan alis, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak mau."

"CEPAT SERAHKAN!"

"TIDAK." Sasori menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang langsung terdiam melihat tatapan penuh penekanan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin foto ini tersebar kan sensei?" Sasori menyeringai, "bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika melihat foto ini huh? Pasti kau akan menderita." Jawabnya.

Sakura tahu apa yang Sasori maksud mereka, adalah murid-murid KHS.

"Pasti mereka akan melecehkanmu. Seorang guru wanita pertama sebagai Ketua Bimbingan Konseling, terkapar tidak berdaya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sungguh mengerikan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, iya kan sensei?"Sasori memegang ujung rambut Sakura yang diikat, Sakura hanya bisa berdiam diri. Melanjutkan apa yang diucapkan Sasori. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kalau foto itu tersebar.

"Sa-Sasori… Kumohon, kembalikan…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, gadis itu berusaha menahan tangis.

Sasori meletakkan foto itu dimeja Sakura, ia memegang dagu gadis itu, memaksa Sakura menatapnya. "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Sakura."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh malang nasibnya. Seharusnya ia yang memerintah, bukan orang ini yang seenaknya memerintahnya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, toh saat ini Sasori sedang memegang nasib harga dirinya sebagai sensei.

"Apa itu?" Sasori tersenyum saat melihat sebersit rasa takut yang ia lihat dari mata Sakura.

_Apa dia—mengancamku?_

"aku ingin kau menjadi _gadisku_, _**Haruno Sakura-sensei**_."

* * *

_**Yo, kembali dengan saya, huahuahuahua~! #narigaje**_

_**Saya kembali dengan rated M pertama saya lho~! Ihihihihihihi #apaansih**_

_**Ehem, memang di chapter pertama ini lime nya implisit banget, Sasori lakuinnya cuma mpe di leher, ga sampe di –piiiiiiiiiiiiiip- #ditabok**_

_**Heheee, meskipun saya ini 15 tahun, saya ini kdng2 mesum juga lho~ tapi saya orngnya baik2 ya. ^^**_

_**Saya harap fic kedua saya ini dapat kesan baik untuk minna semua~! **_

_**Disini karakternya OOC semua ya. Sakura nganggap Sasori itu 'serba brengsek' ._.**_

_**Oiya, makasih semua yang sudah review di Miracle of Rain, hiks—saya jadi terharu ada yang mereview fic saya yang ga ada kesan sama sekali~**_

_**Mmm, mungkin mulai dari fic ini, saya akan menerima FLAMERS. Kenapa? Karena teman saya mengatakan kalau saya ini egois, KENAPA? Karena saya dibilang ingin selalu memiliki kesan baik dalam fic saya. Dia juga bilang kalau readers itu juga memiliki yang namanya UNEK-UNEK. Saya jadi bengong-bengong juga sih. Saya juga terkadang kesal juga kenapa tokoh fav saya dibikin OOC. Nah, disitu saya nyadar saya memang mementingkan diri sendiri, gak mementingkan perasaan reader semua… hehehe, maaf ya minna.. saya ini dibilang egois sama sahabat saya sendiri… TT^TT**_

_**Satu review satu semangat buat saya!**_

_**Jadi, Mind to REVIEW?**_

_**THANK YOU! ^^ :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu!?" teriak Sakura emosi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya memerah hebat. Sasori hanya bisa bersiul dan kembali menatap benda yang ada di tangannya, pria itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "kau tidak ingat ya, sensei?"_

_Pupil Emerald Sakura mengecil, dia sungguh tak percaya kalau—_

_Sasori memegang selembar foto yang berisi dirinya setengah telanjang. Dengan kemeja yang sudah terlepas, memperlihatkan dua buah tonjolan yang dilapisi bra putih, sedangkan roknya terlepas dan mengekspos—ugh—celana dalam Sakura yang menutupi area sensitifnya._

_Sakura ingin menangis. Ia tidak percaya ini, dirinya—seperti itu! Dan yang pertama kali melihatnya adalah siswanya sendiri!_

_Itu—bukan mimpi._

_"Akasuna… Cepat serahkan itu!" _

_Sasori menaikkan alis, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak mau."_

_"CEPAT SERAHKAN!"_

_(…)_

_ "Pasti mereka akan melecehkanmu. Seorang guru wanita pertama sebagai Ketua Bimbingan Konseling, terkapar tidak berdaya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sungguh mengerikan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, iya kan sensei?"Sasori memegang ujung rambut Sakura yang diikat, Sakura hanya bisa berdiam diri. Melanjutkan apa yang diucapkan Sasori. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kalau foto itu tersebar._

_"Sa-Sasori… Kumohon, kembalikan…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, gadis itu berusaha menahan tangis._

_Sasori meletakkan foto itu dimeja Sakura, ia memegang dagu gadis itu, memaksa Sakura menatapnya. "aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Sakura."_

_Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh malang nasibnya. Seharusnya ia yang memerintah, bukan orang ini yang seenaknya memerintahnya._

_Tapi apa boleh buat, toh saat ini Sasori sedang memegang nasib harga dirinya sebagai sensei._

_"Apa itu?" _

_Apa dia—mengancamku?_

_"aku ingin kau menjadi gadisku, __**Haruno Sakura-sensei**__."_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Threat or Something? © Luscania Effect**

**_Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura_**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort (maybe?)**

**_WARNING:_**

**_OOC, typo(s), LITTLE LIME AND JUST FOR 15+ :p_**

**~Happy Reading~**

.

**CHAPTER II**

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, siswa-siswi KHS sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat terkutuk—menurut mereka—tersebut. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan siswa lainnya. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang sedang bercanda gurau, bahkan ada yang meninggalkan sekolah dan langsung pergi entah kemana.

Tapi tidak orang yang satu ini, di sebuah ruangan sederhana tersebut, kita bisa melihat seorang gadis yang berada di tumpukan kertas-kertas yang berantakan. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang termenung sendirian di ruangan itu. Matanya yang tidak terlapisi oleh kacamata kini terlihat sayu, Emeraldnya meredup. Sudah beratus kali dia mendesah dan menggeram. Keadaannya kini kacau, wajah yang bersinar itu kini terlihat pucat, tidak ada seringai di bibirnya, ataupun tatapan mata yang menusuk.

Kalau salah satu siswa-siswinya melihat, pasti mereka akan tercengang dan berpikir, 'siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini?'

Haruno Sakura kini mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Kini gadis itu sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu. Yah, itu bukan masalah sepele tentang kelakuan siswa-siswinya yang biasanya, ataupun masalah nilai.

Tapi tentang seseorang.

Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat Sakura ngamuk. Apalagi bertemu ya? Mungkin ruangan itu akan menjadi korbannya.

Bibir gadis itu mengucapkan perkataan yang sangat mengerikan. Seperti apa?

"AKASUNA BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!"

Dia menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar ke meja. Tidak peduli dengan keadaannnya saat ini, gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan sumpah serapah dan umpatan-umpatan nakal yang biasanya disebutkan oleh siswanya. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli akan dosa, dia hanya ingin mencurhatkan tumpahan emosinya di ruangan kecil itu, sebagai saksi bisu yang mendengarnya.

"APA DIA TIDAK TAHU AKU INI SIAPA? DIA HANYA ASAL MENGANCAM SAJA! APA DIA INGIN KUKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH INI? DIA BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK! MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU DAN ASAL MEMFOTOKU BEGITU SAJA!? DAN DIA BERANI MENCUMBUKU SEPERTI ITU!? KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU MALU, AKASUNA! KAU BENAR-BENAR ORANG PALING MENYEBALKAN DI DUNIA INI!"

Sakura kembali duduk, ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kelihatan jelas kalau gadis itu sedang stress. Mungkin kalau kalian melihatnya, pasti kalian berpikir dia sudah gila.

Tapi ini kenyataan. Haruno Sakura, guru tercantik, termuda, terseksi, _always calm_, dan tersadis, kini sedang stress seperti orang sakit jiwa. Sakura tidak mengeluarkan air mata, tapi dia shock.

Foto dirinya, telanjang seperti itu, di hadapan siswanya sendiri.

Kalau kalian menjadi Sakura, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

Pasrah?

Kalau Sakura, tidak.

Dia akan berusaha membujuk dan membalas ancaman Sasori. Dia akan mencoba untuk meminta  
foto itu di serahkan padanya. Dan akan menghajar lelaki itu kalau Sasori menolaknya.

Tapi, sepertinya percuma. Karena sekarang lawannya adalah Sasori. Kalian tahu kan dia orang yang jenius. Tentu dia akan berhasil memenangkan argument-argument yang Sakura lontarkan padanya. Seperti saat Sakura menerima tawarannya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Haruno Sakura resmi menjadi kekasih Akasuna Sasori.

Mengingat hal itu membuat kepala Sakura kembali berdenyut.

_"aku ingin kau menjadi gadisku, Haruno Sakura-sensei."_

_Mata gadis itu terbelalak, otomatis matanya menatap mata coklat madu milik pemuda tersebut. Kepuasan terpancar dalam matanya. Gadis itu menatap sinis._

_"Permintaan ditolak,"_

_Seringai muncul di bibir Sasori, pria itu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tercengang, deru nafas pemuda itu tepat di telinga kirinya._

_"kau tetap menjaga imejmu sebagai sensei. Tapi sayang, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."_

_Sakura merasa bibir tipis itu sudah mulai menjilati telinganya, mau tidak mau Sakura harus menahan erangan dari mulutnya. Gadis itu tidak mau kalau Sasori semakin menjadi-jadi._

_"Sensei…"_

_Bibir Sakura tetap mengatup rapat, gadis itu berusaha keras untuk tidak terjebak dalam permainan Sasori. Namun Sakura tetap seorang perempuan. Yang tidak bisa menahan diri kalau begitu digoda oleh lelaki tampan, bukan?_

_"Nggh…"_

_Sakura tahu, Sasori tersenyum. Ia melepaskan bibirnya di telinga mungil Sakura yang memerah. Membuat gadis itu terasa lega dan—tidak rela?_

_Emerald dan Hazel bertatapan._

_Oh entah kenapa, mata gelap itu sangat indah di penglihatan Sakura. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring, meletakkan tangan kekarnya di mahkota Sakura. Mengusapnya dengan lembut._

_"Jadilah milikku,"_

_Dua kata hipnotis yang membuat Sakura sukses menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Terjebak._

Sakura menggeram, dia sekali-kali memukul kepalanya di dinding.

Demi Kami-sama, kenapa dia menganggukkan kepalanya!?

Kenapa dia langsung setuju dengan permintaan itu!?

Sakura, ini juga salahmu. SALAHMU.

Padahal dulu hubungannya dengan Sasori biasa saja. Tidak pernah mengobrol dan tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Tidak pernah bertanya dengan Sakura mengenai pelajaran. Kalau ketika saat Sakura memasuki kelas, gadis itu bisa melihat hampir setiap pelajarannya dia tidur di kelas.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang pemuda itu malah muncul di kehidupan Sakura, membuat Sakura jengkel, dan—meminta Sakura menjadi ke-kekasihnya?

Alis gadis itu berkerut. Melakukan hubungan antara guru dan murid, dengan usia yang terpaut jauh.

_Oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap, jam tangan Sakura menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi pulang larut. Kalau terus begini, kapan Sakura bisa beristirahat?

Penampilan gadis itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Suara langkah sepatunya bergema di lorong sekolah yang kini tinggal dirinya. Terus melangkah dan melangkah, ia tidak takut akan namanya arwah—atau apalah—yang biasanya akan menampakkan diri ketika gedung sekolah sedang sepi. Mana ada yang seperti itu, itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng anak muda, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Berhasil. Sakura keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan selamat. Gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar, di mata Sakura gerbang itu adalah surga. Ia harus melewati gerbang itu dan berlari menuju rumahnya dan meneguk satu cangkir coklat panas. Ah, itu pasti menyenangkan.

Tapi sayang, bayangan manis itu harus pecah berkeping-keping ketika Emeraldnya tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang sangat familiar di matanya.

Warnanya merah dan acak-acakan, sebuah rambut milik seseorang yang membuat Sakura frustasi seharian ini.

Orang itu menyandarkan dirinya di gerbang sekolah, pemuda itu membiarkan rambutnya serta jaket yang dalamnya dilapisi kaos hitam itu diterpa angin sore. Iris Hazelnya tertutup sambil menikmatinya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua saku celananya.

Sakura menatapnya jijik, _'sok keren,'_ pikirnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut kembali berjalan menuju arah lelaki yang sempat ia amati tadi. Mata coklatnya itu terbuka, namun tidak menoleh. Menunggu gadis itu menuju dirinya.

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasori yang masih dengan posenya yang tidak berubah. Mata Hazelnya menatap datar gadis yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Menoleh saja enggan, apalagi berbicara.

Sasori menatap punggung Sakura, mata Hazelnya masih terlihat tenang dan kosong. Gadis itu yang merasa ditatap merasa tidak enak, Sakura tahu Sasori menatapnya tajam. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Tapi rasanya gadis itu masih enggan berbalik dan berbicara dengannya. Tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, tidak mau meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku," kata Sakura menunduk, "Lebih baik kau pulang." Sasori melangkahkan kakinya dan sekarang tepat berada di belakang Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa diam membatu, tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Apa salah kalau aku menunggumu?" jawab Sasori sambil menundukkan wajahnya, melihat tubuh mungil itu. Sasori menundukkan kepalanya, mencium aroma yang menguar dari leher Sakura, "Lagipula, kau kan pacarku."

Nafas Sakura tercekat, gadis itu merasa bulu kuduknya meremang akibat desah nafas Sasori yang sangat dekat dengannya. Pria itu mengecup leher gadisnya. Membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang sudah ada di ujung bibirnya. Wajah gadis itu merona akibat kecupan-kecupan yang Sasori berikan. Tangan kekar Sasori memegang pinggang ramping Sakura dan memeluknya dengan lembut, "Kau milikku, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa hangat di pelukan Sasori. Gadis itu hanya terdiam ketika bibir Sasori mulai bereaksi. Benar, Sakura miliknya. Sasori membalikkan tubuh mungil gadis itu, memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya. Mata gadis terlihat redup. Sasori memajukan wajahnya dan segera melumat bibir gadis itu dengan perlahan. Lidah mereka bertemu dan saling bergulat satu sama lain. Tanpa komando Sakura, lengan gadis itu sudah berada di belakang leher sang pria. Bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasori tersenyum melihat aksi yang Sakura berikan. Dengan ganas Sasori mulai mengambil alih, dari ciuman hangat itu menjadi ciuman yang menggairahkan. Saliva mulai keluar dari bibir Sakura akibat lidah Sasori yang terlalu liar mengerjang mulutnya. Sakura mengerang di sela ciumannya. Wajahnya memerah akibat kekurangan oksigen, namun Sasori tampak tidak peduli, dia masih mengecap lidah Sakura, suara decapan-decapan terdengar di tempat luas tersebut. Sakura mencoba untuk mencegahnya, tapi percuma. Toh kekuatan pria berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat daripada kekuatan perempuan, bukan?

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasori melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Nafas mereka beradu dan tidak teratur. Sasori menjilat saliva yang keluar dari mulut Sakura dengan lembut. Membuat Sakura kembali merona.

Hening mulai menjalari mereka, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sasori menatap Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, pria yang kini berstatus murid dan kekasihnya itu menyunggingkan senyum getir.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya untuk pergi. Sakura mengerutkan alis, "Mau kemana?"

Sasori mendengus, "Mengantarmu pulang, _baka._" Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika tangan besar itu mulai menarik lengannya, Sakura menatapnya kesal. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri asal kau melepaskanku, Akasuna."

Sasori mendelik, matanya menatap tajam Sakura, "Bisa tidak kau memanggil namaku dengan nama kecil, bukan nama keluarga, huh?" Sakura mendengus kesal, "Tidak mau."

Sasori mendecih, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sakura, Sakura menghela nafas, "Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku tidak mau kalau ada orang yang melihat kita,"

"Memang kenapa kalau mereka melihat kita?" Jawab Sasori sarkartis.

"Tentu karena kau muridku! Kalau mereka melihat kita seperti ini—pasti mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, makannya lepaskan aku, Akasuna!" Sakura mencoba untuk menarik tangannya, tapi sayang Sasori kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sakura. "Biarkan saja mereka melihat, toh apa peduli mereka?"

"Tentu saja mereka peduli! Mereka pasti akan menyebarkan gossip kalau kita menjalin hubugan! Aku tidak mau, pokoknya—Lepas-"

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti, seketika jantung Sakura berdetak keras. Sakura menangkap ada sebersit rasa tidak suka yang dipancarkan oleh iris Hazel tersebut.

"Berisik."

Kata dingin yang mampu membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Sasori tidak memegang tangannya lagi, itu membuat Sakura merasa—bersalah.

Sasori meninggalkannya di tengah kerumunan orang serta hari yang sudah menggelap. Entah dorongan dari siapa, kaki gadis itu mulai bergerak, bermaksud mengejar pemuda itu.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan yang melanda, Sasori yang kini menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melirik sedikitpun gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Sakura bermaksud tidak peduli, orang itu marah atau tidak itu terserah dia. Tapi Sakura benci dengan kediaman mereka, lebih baik berkelahi seperti tadi daripada tidak ada pembicaraan bukan?

Lampu-lampu di jalan kecil itu menyala seiringan dengan perjalanan mereka ke tempat tujuan. Mereka melewati jalan tembus daripada jalan kota yang ramai.

Sampai mereka berhenti di depan gedung yang menjulang beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sakura menunduk, dia memainkan ujung roknya dan tidak berani menatap Sasori yang masih memasang poker face-nya. Pria itu segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan roknya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika langkah kaki berat itu terdengar. Sasori pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sakura menatap nanar punggung lebar yang mulai menjauh darinya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar ketika ia menerima Sasori pergi tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, dan entah kenapa—

Dia merasa bersalah.

Gadis itu akhirnya berlari kecil menuju Sasori yang mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sasori masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika ia merasa ada yang menahannya.

Lengan mungil gadis itu menarik ujung jaket miliknya.

Sasori berbalik, menatap Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua lagi-lagi diterpa angin malam yang dingin membuat mahkota mereka bergerak berirama dengan iringan angin tersebut. Dengan perlahan Sakura menaikkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang lebih muda sekaligus lebih tinggi itu.

"A-Arigatou…" Sakura bergumam pelan, namun Sasori masih mendengarnya. Pria itu masih tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Hn,"

"Ka-Kau marah..?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Aduuuh, dimana dia yang selalu galak itu sih!? Kenapa dia sekarang manja dengan Sasori!?

"Tidak," Hanya satu kata yang membuat Sakura tertohok. Jelas-jelas dari raut wajahnya saja dia sudah ketahuan kalau dia sedang marah! Sasori, kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan senseimu itu.

"Bohong," Kata Sakura serak, "Kau ma-marah padaku kan..?"

Sasori menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi,

_Tumben gadis ini tidak mengamuk seperti biasa?_

"Tidak Sakura," Sasori mengelus rambut Sakura perlahan, "Aku tidak marah."

Sakura menghela nafas berat, pegangannya sudah terlepas. Gadis itu merutuki perbuatannya dalam hati, dia ini kenapa sih!?

_Seharusnya aku biarkan saja dia pergi!_

"Berapa nomor kamar apartemenmu?" Sakura segera menaikkan alis ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Nomor 21," Jawab Sakura polos.

Sasori berbalik cepat, "Jangan lupa kunci pintumu." Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam di depan apartemennya.

Apa pandangannya tidak salah?

Tadi Sakura melihat—wajah Sasori memerah?

* * *

Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil mengaduk mug yang ada dihadapannya, gadis itu membawa mug tersebut menuju sofa yang tidak jauh dari dapur. Dengan perlahan dia meletakkan mug itu dimeja, kemudian membaca hasil test yang ia periksa tadi siang.

Gadis bermahkota unik itu tersenyum lega, akhirnya dia bisa melihat nilai-nilai yang baik dari kelas XI-A. Meskipun masih sedikit yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tapi menurut Sakura ini lebih baik daripada testnya yang kemarin.

Gadis itu mengingat peristiwa pertama kali dengan Sasori. Yang berawal dari peristiwa menurut Sakura menyebalkan, menjadi pertistiwa yang tidak masuk akal.

Oh please, pasti tidak ada orang yang satupun percaya kalau dia saat ini menjadi kekasih pria itu.

Gadis itu dengan lihai memasukkan data nilai untuk menyimpan nilai remedial mereka. Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah nama yang terabsen di nomor tiga.

**_3. Akasuna Sasori_**

_Brengsek_, gadis itu menggumam. Lagi-lagi dia mengingat itu, dengan kasar Sakura melempar data nilai tersebut dan meneguk coklat panas yang masih setiap menemaninya.

**_TRING TRING TRING _**

Sakura memberhentikan acara minumnya sementara, gadis itu membuka tutup ponsel berwarna merah maroon tersebut.

**_Unknwon Number. . . _**

Pemilik ponsel itu menaikkan alis, siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini?

Setelah mempertimbangkan, akhirnya setelah beberapa detik Sakura mengangkatnya, terdengar bunyi—**_klik_**—dari ponsel tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kata Sakura tenang, namun raut wajah gadis itu terlihat kesal.

_"Moshi-moshi sensei~"_

Bibir gadis itu sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Dan juga—orang itu memanggilnya sensei-! Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, sampai suara itu menyadarkannya.

_"Sensei, kau masih disana?"_

_Brengsek._

"Apa maumu, Akasuna?" Sakura menghela nafas sesaat, sampai dia mendengar suara cekikikan di ujung sana.

_"Kau tidak merindukanku, Saki?"_ Jawabnya kemudian.

Gadis itu terdiam, Emeraldnya menatap tajam mug yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura menutup matanya, dia stress.

Dia ingin lagi berteriak, tapi rasanya susah. Sakura meronta-ronta dalam hati.

Pasti pemuda itu sedang tersenyum—mengejek.

Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu!?

"Umm—tidak,"

"Benarkah? Setelah peristiwa tadi?"

_Tuh kan, dia mulai narsis…_

"Tidak Akasuna! Sekarang urus dirimu sendiri dan jangan ganggu aku!"

**_KLIK_**

Terdengar tanda 'mematikan' dari ponsel milik Sakura.

Saat itu pukul sepuluh malam, Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Kacamata tebal hitam bertengger manis di matanya, namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Melainkan malah terlihat semakin imut, gadis itu memutar-mutar bolpoin yang ada di tangan kanannya.

**_TRING TRING TRING_**

Sakura menggeram, dengan cepat dia melihat ponselnya kesekian kalinya! Namun gadis itu melempar ponselnya di bantal, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya akibat insiden menyebalkan itu.

**_TRING TRING TRING_**

**_TRING TRING TRING_**

**_TRING TRING TRING_**

**_TRING TRING TRING_**

**_TRING TRING TRING_**

**_(…) _**

"APA MAUMU, KEPARAT!?" Teriak Sakura tepat pada ponsel yang tidak berdosa itu. Lagi-lagi dia mendengar suara kekehan kecil, membuat Sakura semakin menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai tepat di ujung kepalanya.

_"Aaah, akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku, Saki~"_

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan normal? Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

_"Heee~ kau tidak suka ya? Jadi aku memanggilmu apa? My Love, Baby, Dear, Hime-chan, Saku-chan?"_

Sakura sweatdropped dengan sebutan-sebutan menjijikkan yang ia dengar di gendang telinganya. Alis gadis itu mengerut dan bertautan.

Pria ini apa masih normal?

_Tadi pagi dia bersifat menyebalkan, dan tadi dia sedang marah padaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang—dia jadi sok romantis!?_

Sakura menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Membuat Sakura menghela nafas frustasi.

"Berapa kali kau meneleponku?"

_"Hmm, mungkin dua puluh kali?"_

"INI KEDUA PULUH DUA KALI KAU MENELEPONKU AKASUNA!" Teriak Sakura, berniat men-tulikan telinga lelaki itu. Tapi justru membuat Sasori tertawa di ujung sana.

_"Hmph, aku suka kalau kau marah Saki, itu membuatmu terlihat manis,"_

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kau panggil aku sensei, Akasuna! Kau kan muridku!" teriak Sakura yang masih dengan emosi yang memuncak.

_"Tapi kan tidak asik, kau kan kekasihku."_

_Dasar pemaksa._

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya mulai besok kau harus memanggilku sensei." Geram Sakura, dia ini ternyata sadar kalau Sasori itu orangnya keras kepala.

Dan Sakura berpikir, _ini bukan Sasori yang kukenal._

Pria itu seperti berubah-ubah, yang selama ini dia kenal adalah Sasori yang dingin, tidak berperasaan, tidak menyenangkan, menyebalkan, serta wajahnya yang _poker face_ itu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang—gadis itu merasa kalau Sasori hangat dengannya?

_"Saki?"_

Sakura tersentak ketika suara berat itu memanggilnya. Ah persetan dengan nama panggilan, Sakura tidak lagi peduli.

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Apa dia benar-benar… Serius denganku?_

"Uhm, ya—aku baik…"

_"Kau lelah? Aku mengganggumu ya?"_

_Kau baru sadar ya!?_

Sakura menghela nafas, dia seperti merasa jahat. "Sudahlah, tidak apa…"

* * *

"Dalam reproduksi aseksual, suatu individu dapat melakukan reproduksi tanpa keterlibatan individu lain dari spesies yang sama. Pembelahan sel bakteri menjadi dua sel anak adalah contoh dari reproduksi aseksual. Jadi, reproduksi aseksual itu tidak dibatasi kepada organisme bersel satu. Kebanyakan tumbuhan juga memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan reproduksi aseksual."

"Reproduksi seksual membutuhkan keterlibatan dua individu, biasanya dari jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Reproduksi manusia normal adalah contoh umum reproduksi seksual. Secara umum, organisme yang lebih kompleks melakukan reproduksi secara seksual, sedangkan organisme yang lebih sederhana, biasanya satu sel, melakukan reproduksi secara aseksual."

Begitulah penjelasan dari Sakura terhadap muridnya yang ada di kelas XI-A. Dengan cepat dia menjelaskan tentang alat reproduksi manusia. Banyak dari mereka yang memperhatikannya, tapi apa kalian tahu, sebenarnya yang di perhatikan bukanlah penjelasan dari Sakura, melainkan dari gerakan-gerakan yang Sakura lakukan selama pelajaran.

Emerald gadis itu tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan pemuda yang menatapnya intens di meja paling pojok. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangan. Seketika Sakura menegang, wajahnya sedikit merona dan menahan malu.

"Berikutnya, keluarkan buku latihan kalian. Buka halaman 245, tulis soal dan jangan ribut."

Suara buku dibuka mulai terdengar, keheningan melanda. Gadis itu menatap satu-persatu muridnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak, matanya menangkap lelaki bersurai merah sedang menatap bukunya. Sakura mengelus pipinya pelan. Wah, sepertinya wajahnya kumat…

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, sosok yang tadi ditatapnya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang menuju lantai atas KHS, gadis itu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang dipijaknya. Wanita itu menatap datar pintu yang kali ini sedang dihadapannya. Ia memegang kenop pintu, seketika suara deritan terdengar di pintu tua tersebut.

Gadis itu menatap langit siang yang begitu cerahnya. Ia melangkah, bermaksud melihat lebih dekat pemandangan indah itu. Angin kencang menerpanya, karena gadis itu sedang berdiri di atap sekolah.

Dia sendirian?

Itu harapannya.

Tapi Kami-sama tidak.

"Konnichiwa, sensei."

Sakura masih menatap lelaki yang memunggunginya itu. Pria itu berbalik, menampakkan senyumnya yang mampu meluluhkan seluruh siswi KHS. Tapi bagi Sakura, itu adalah senyum mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku disini, Akasuna?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Apa salah kalau aku ingin mencari kekasihku sendiri?"

Angin masing-masing menerpa wajah mereka, sedikit membuat gerakan di pakaian sejoli itu. Emerald dan Hazel bertemu, saling menampakkan wajah datar dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Akasuna. Aku melakukan ini karena kau memaksaku," jawab Sakura menundukkan kepala. Gadis itu lagi-lagi emosi ketika ia mengingat foto mengerikan itu.

Sasori mendengus, dia berdiri. Menampakkan tubuh tegap nan besarnya itu. Dia berjalan kearah Sakura, gadis itu menatap tajam sambil memundurkan tubuhnya.

Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa, karena tepat dibelakangnya kini ada tembok keras yang menghalanginya untuk berlari, sisi kanan dan kirinya dikunci oleh tangan kekas Sasori yang masih bersikap tenang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku," Katanya sambil angin berhembus, "Tapi aku tahu suatu saat kau akan menyukaiku, Sakura." Dia berkata sembari melepaskan kacamata Sakura.

Mata gadis itu membulat, dan seketika Sasori menciumnya. Gadis itu hanya menatap sendu lelaki yang ada di depannya. Matanya perlahan menutup, menandakan bahwa dia menerima ciuman itu. Sasori dengan perlahan menggerakkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bermain. Lumatan dan hisapan terdengar disana. Kecupan-kecupan yang Sasori berikan seketika membuat Sakura luluh.

Apa begini rasanya kalau sedang berciuman?

Sasori menurunkan wajahnya ke leher gadis itu. Perlahan Sasori menghirup aroma yang ada dalam Sakura. Sasori mengecup leher itu berulang-ulang, membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan suaranya itu.

"Sa-Sasori…"

Hati Sasori mencelos ketika mendengar suara feminin yang keluar dari mulut gadisnya. Sasori menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilat leher gadis itu.

Dan saat Sasori memberikan _kissmark_ pada Sakura. Kali ini kesadaran gadis itu telah bangkit.

"Sa-Sasori—Hentikan..!" Sakura mencoba berontak, tapi Sasori tidak bergeming. Dia masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar ketika ia merasa kalau Sasori sedang membuka paksa pakaiannya.

"Sasori! Hentikan!"

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika Sakura merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dadanya.

Sakura menyipitkan mata dengan mulut sedikit terbuka ketika bibir basah itu mengecup buah dadanya. Wajahnya kontan memerah saat Sasori memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ lagi di sekitar dadanya. Jantung Sakura bergemuruh, banyak perasaan yang muncul dalam benaknya. Kecewa, marah, kesal, se-senang?

"Sasoriiiiii—Aku mohon…."

Sasori tidak peduli dengan rontaan gadis dihadapannya ini. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, dengan cepat dia menyibak rok Sakura. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh area sensitif Sakura, sebuah sentuhan yang sukses membuat Sasori terdiam yang menjalar di pipinya.

_PLAK!_

—Sakura menamparnya.

Nafas Sakura memburu, dia menatap tajam pria yang kini terkapar akibat tamparannya yang cukup mematikan. Seketika pipi kanan Sasori memerah, tapi tidak ada rasa bersalah dalam benak Sakura. Melainkan rasa—kau pantas mendapatkannya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi padamu…?" Suara serak itu akhirnya menyadarkan Sasori. "Kenapa kau berbuat begini, Sasori..?"

Sasori menatap Sakura yang keadaan kacau, tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Membuat Sasori semakin menyesal akan perbuatannya.

Dia hampir memperkosanya.

"Sakura, aku—"

"KAU BRENGSEK! AKU BENCI PADAMU, AKASUNA KEPARAT!"

Dengan cepat Sakura merapikan pakaiannya, gadis itu menatap kecewa pada Sasori. Dia segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu atap, meninggalkan Sasori sendirian disana.

_BLAM!_ Suara pintu terdengar dengan kerasnya.

Sakura berlari, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan lelaki itu.

Semua pria—sama saja.

Dia berlari menuju ruangannya. Pintunya tertutup keras dan nafasnya tercekat. Sakura menyentuh lehernya, bekas sentuhan Sasori disana.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu yang bening mulai berkumpul dan jatuh di pipi chubby gadis itu. Sakura meringis dalam hati.

_Kenapa aku—menangis…?_

"Akasuna Sasori brengsek—hiks—keparat… Dasar bodoh..Hiks…Kau memuakkan..!"

_Seorang pria harus melindungi gadisnya_—iya kan? Tapi kenapa Sasori malah menyakitinya?

Itulah pertanyaan Sakura kali ini.

Dan yang hanya bisa menjawab hanyalah orang itu sendiri.

**(=3=)/**

Di tempat lain, Sasori merenungkan nasibnya kali ini. Pria itu bersandar di tembok dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mahkotanya dibiarkan berantakan akibat angin yang semakin kencang.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

Kali ini dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat.

Masalah pertama yang umum dilakukan dalam menjalin hubungan…

Bertengkar.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Hay semua~! Saya balik lagi loh di FFN~ ehehhee :3 #terbang**

**Maaf ya kalo chappy ini kurang puas, chapter ini pendek ya? Iya, saya sengaja kok. :p #diusir**

**Saya sengaja ini full akan SasoSaku. Limenya implisit banget ya? Iya sih awal2, tapi saya jamin deh nanti kalo udah pertengahan baru WOW xD**

**Oiya minna, saya mau nanya nih. Saya rencananya mau ada konflik, naaahh..**

**Saya nanya nih sama readers, kalian maunya peran antagonisnya OC atau perempuan yang ada di Naruto? Kalo ada sebutin ya namanya!**

**Saya rencananya mau buat Sakura cemburu.. Kan kasian tu si Saso merana terus ditolak sama Sakura. Yaa sekali-kali lah membuat Sakura itu cemburu~**

**Cemburu itu tanda cinta kan?**

**Makannya itu. ehhehehe~ xD**

**Readers review ya sama saya! Peran antagonisnya siape biar saya bikinin konfliknya~!**

**Mungkin konfliknya nanti keluar di chapter depan ato depannya lagi.**

**Jadi mohon bersabar ya minna~**

**Balesan Review untuk Reader yang kaga Logiin :**

**harunochan**** : ihihii, thx for reviewnya ya~ loh kenapa bengong ngeliat saso-chan? yah, disini kan Sakura guru atuh neng, makannya saya sengaja bikin umur Sakura itu tua banget. Hehhee, reviewnya minta lagi ya? Makasih.**

**Kuu**** : Makasih reviewnya, urwel (:**

**Murakami**** : fufufu, saya juga ngedukung kok Mura-san~! xD #tawagaje hehe, thx reviewnya, nta lagi donk~ #kedipmata**

**Koibito cherry**** : huwaaaaaa review anda kok ada 2 sih? xD makasih ya sama double rev nya. Berterima kasih banget deh~ :"""") hihi iyaa, tapi saya enggak tega lah cape2 orang review tpi ditinggalin gitu aja, yah saya kan menghargai non ;3 hehe, saso ga tega kok, saso itu tau si saku keras kepala, makannya terpaksa digituin biar saku mau jdi pacarnya. Review terus ya! Makasih~**

**Zzzz**** : Yep, thx for the review~ **

**mako-chan**** : ada tiidaakk yaa? Hihii, liat aja nanti oke? xD thx for review~**

**hankira :**** iyaaa ini udh lanjutt . thx for review!**

**Pichi**** : makasi ats pujiannya ya! Hihi, iya ini udh update~**

**guesswho**** : wooo saya lupa, makasi ya udh ingetin~ hhehe iya ini lanjut (y)**

**Minri**** : iya ini dah lnjut. :D**

**Makasih ya yang sudah review, saya jadi seneng deh ngelanjutin fic ini… :"""D/**

**Keep or Delete?**

**Anda yang menentukan!**

**REVIEW~! ^^**

**THANKYOU TOO FOR SILENT READERS!**

**ACCEPT FLAMERS~**

**BYE BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

Dunia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Langit sedari tadi berubah menjadi hitam perlahan-lahan mulai memancarkan sinar terangnya. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi menandakan hari baru mulai datang dan siap untuk memulai petualangan yang baru. Di sebuah tempat kecil Konoha, bertepat dalam pinggiran kota itu, terdapat sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi namun cukup tua dan sederhana. Apartemen tua yang lama berlantai lima yang sudah lama sekali didirikan. Dalam lantai empat di pintu bernomor dua puluh satu, terdapat seseorang yang masih meringkuk dalam kasur, tubuhnya yang mungil bergerak risih ketika sinar sang surya sudah mulai menembus pertahanan rumahnya. Kelopak matanya yang beriris sinar klorofil itu mulai terbuka, matanya seperti mengernyit tidak suka. Dia berbalik, membelakangi sinar matahari yang semakin membuatnya kesal. Akhirnya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, dia bangkit dari kasur, bibirnya yang tipis itu sedikit maju kedepan, serta matanya yang masih terdapat lingkar hitam yang sangat jelas dari dekat. Rambutnya yang aneh dan unik itu hancur tidak terurus, piyamanya yang awalnya rapi dan bersih, menjadi berantakan dan kusut, serta tiga kancing atasnya yang terbuka, menampakkan belahan dada miliknya yang sangat jelas untuk dipandang.

Tapi dia tidak peduli, toh dia sekarang sedang sendirian.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai menyentuh lantai keramik itu, tidak memperdulikan betapa dinginnya lantai yang kini sedang dipijaknya, jalannya sedikit terseok-seok, dan dalam waktu lebih dari lima menit, akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Kamar mandi.

Ia mulai menyalakan keran air dalam wastafel, membasuh tangannya dan menggosoknya secara perlahan, kemudian tangannya ia taruh di wajah gadis itu, kulit wajahnya mulai meresapi dan menikmati sensasi dingin yang menjalar di seluruh syaraf wajahnya. Membuatnya jauh lebh tenang dan segar. Tangannya mulai mengambil handuk berwarna senada dengan matanya. Sebelum melangkah kembali, ia menatap diri di cermin.

Kejadian kemarin terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, matanya hanya bisa mengernyit sambil menyentuh lehernya, terdapat bercak-bercak merah yang masih kelihatan. Sakura Haruno menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah dua kali, dua kali mereka hampir melakukannya.

Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, sebuah pernyataan terlintas dibenaknya.

Itu adalah sebuah tanda, tanda kepemilikan.

Bahwa Haruno Sakura sekarang sudah dimiliki oleh Akasuna Sasori.

Perlahan mulai terdengan suara guyuran shower serta bayangan perempuan mulai menggosok seluruh tubuhnya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Threat or Something © Luscania 'Effect**

**Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**WARNING:**

**OOC, typo(s), LITTLE LIME AND JUST FOR 15+ :p**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**CHAPTER III**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Terdapat beberapa anak didiknya yang menyapa dan membungkuk hormat di depannya, yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari guru muda itu.

Langkahnya yang terdengar santai namun tegas itu terus bergema menuju ruang guru, maklum saja, in masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi, dan pelajaran dimulai jam delapan. Masih banyak kan waktu untuk digunakan untuk beristirahat dirumah, bukan?

Tapi bukan Sakura jika dia yang selalu datang pagi setiap saat, tidak peduli dengan kantuk yang selalu menyerang dan menggodanya untuk beristirahat. Tapi dia adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang sensei yang patut dicontoh, bukan sensei yang selalu datang telat satu jam 15 menit sebelum istirahat dimulai.

Di lain tempat yang jauh, Kakashi Hatake—guru Bahasa Jepang—bersin-bersin tak karuan.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya dan menutupnya pelan. Berjalan menuju kursinya dan menyentuh berkas-berkas yang ada. Mata gadis itu bergerak dengan cepat, tak lupa dengan tangannya yang sekali-kali mencoreng berkas-berkas tersebut.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan seseorang lewat jendela ruangannya yang tidak ditutupi horden.

Kemudian sosok itu mulai berbalik, berjalan pelan menuju habitat asalnya. Orang itu menatap lurus, tidak peduli dengan pandangan gadis-gadis yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum.

Yah, setidaknya dia baik-baik saja kan?

* * *

Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa tegang, gadis itu mulai berdiri dan membereskan mejanya yang cukup berantakan. Untung saja hari Kamis dia tidak ada jadwal mengajar, sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat ditunda.

Akhirnya dia mulai berjalan keluar ruangan, hendak menuju kantin. Sakura hanya bisa menatap datar di hadapannya kini, sebuah lorong kelas yang sunyi dan sepi. Langkah high heelsnya bergema sepanjang lorong. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang paling tabu—menurutnya—sekaligus yang paling tidak ia sukai.

"Oh ayolah, Natsumi-chan, temani kami sebentar saja."

"Tidak akan lama kok, kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

Kalimat itu membuat Sakura mendengus, tidak akan menyakiti katanya? Dengan posisi itu apa tidak akan disakiti? Dasar buta.

"Ano, senpai… Bisakah kalian membiarkan a-aku lewat…?"

Sakura melihat ada sebersit rasa tidak suka di orang yang mengapitnya, sedangkan orang yang satu lagi sedang ada dibelakangnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, hebat sekali posenya.

_BRAK!_

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, orang yang mengapitnya tadi memukul tembok samping kiri perempuan itu. Membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau harus layani kami, kalau tidak—"

"Kalau tidak apa, Matsuda-san?"

Kedua orang itu langsung tercengang, badan mereka membatu sepersekian detik. Perlahan, mereka menoleh kearah kanan, mata mereka yang sipit hanya bisa terdiam ketika sosok perempuan berambut merah muda sedang ada beberapa meter dari jarak antara mereka.

Sakura menatapnya tajam, aura gelapnya sudah dikeluarkan sedari tadi, "Pergi,"

Dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mulai menetes menuju lantai keramik lorong itu, kedua orang kelas XII itu kini lari terbirit-birit. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Hoshino, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan pelan menuju gadis mungil itu. Oh ayolah, dia baru kelas 10, belum tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah yang mengerikan ini. Ia dapat melihat bahu gadis itu sedikit bergetar, Sakura menghela nafas. Wajar saja, kalau saja dia tidak datang, entah apa yang akan terjadi terhadap gadis ini, "I-Iya sensei, te-terima kasih…" jawabnya lembut.

Hoshino Natsumi, kelas X-D, gadis berambut kuning keemasan dengan mata sehitam langit mendung, Sakura mengakui kalau orang ini lumayan cantik. Wajar jika diganggu.

"Berhati-hatilah, kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Jika mereka mengganggumu, laporkan padaku." Perintah Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi salah satu anak didik siswinya. Sakura dapat merasakannya, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"_Douita_, Hoshino-san."

Natsumi menaikkan tubuhnya, sosok Sakura mulai hilang dari pandangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum serta wajah pipinya yang sedikit merona. Natsumi membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Hontou ni Arigatou, sensei…"

* * *

"Hidan-senpai, Deidara-senpai mengambil boneka milik Tobi! Huwaaa~! Deidara-senpai, kembalikan!"

Sosok laki-laki berjabrik dengan mata hitamnya menatap kesal terhadap lelaki berambut kuning panjang dengan mata biru samuderanya. Orang yang dipanggil Deidara itu menyeringai.

"Kau tidak berhak memiliki boneka ini, lebih baik untukku saja un."

"Apa!? Tidak! Itu pemberian Kaa-san untuk Tobi anak baik! Kembalikan Deidara-senapai, itu boneka _Barbie_ kesayangan Tobiii!"

"Boneka ini adalah seni, seni hanya untuk pada orang yang berbakat dalam seni un. Bukan seperti kau yang kerjanya makan lollipop saja un!" Deidara menaikkan seringainya ketika Tobi mencoba untuk meraih boneka Barbie kesayangannya itu yang sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Deidara.

"Hiks…Deidara-jahat! Hidan-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai, Sasori-senpai~! HUWAAAAA!"

"Cukup Tobi, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" teriak Kakuzu yang kini sedang menghitung uang administrasi siswa. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Tobi, tapi anak itu malah menghiraukan dan masih menunjuk-nunjuk boneka Barbie yang telah dipegang oleh Deidara. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Deidara, "Deidara, kembalikan! Kalian itu BERISIK!"

Deidara hanya bisa mendecih pelan dan melempar boneka Barbie kearah Tobi yang menangkapnya dengan indah. Deidara hanya menatap malas Tobi yang kini mulai memeluk boneka menjijikkan itu. Tapi jujur saja, Deidara 'sedikit' suka dengan boneka unik yang kini ada di tangan milik Tobi.

"Cih, sial." Gumamnya seraya mendudukkan diri disamping Sasori yang kini sedang membaca buku. Mata Sasori menatap kosong kata demi kata yang tertera dalam buku tebal tersebut. Dirinya sedang ada disini, namun jiwanya sedang berpetualang entah kemana.

"…ri,"

"…Sasori..?"

"SASORI!"

"APA!?" teriak Sasori tepat di hadapan Deidara, Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum jahil dan menatap Sasori penuh arti, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hmm?"

Sasori menatap malas teman sampingnya ini. Kok Deidara bisa tahu? "Bukan urusanmu."

Deidara memperlebar seringainya, "Aaah jujurlah padaku Sasori, kau pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang sangat penting kan?" tangannya dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Sasori, membuat Sasori mendesis pelan. "Sampai-sampai kau melamun seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pria berambut panjang itu menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau tidak mau cerita padaku sih? Aku kan temanmu."

Sasori melirik Deidara melalui ekor matanya, "Kau teman yang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam berbagi, Deidara."

"Tapi kan aku temanmu!"

"Kau temanku atau bukan, aku tidak peduli."

"Hey!"

"Apa?"

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Dia menatap Sasori lekat-lekat dengan menyipitkan mata, membuat Sasori sedikit terganggu dengan aktivitas orang bodoh disampingnya.

"Huh! Wajahmu tidak bisa kutebak. Dasar muka datar," Kata Deidara mengejek sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Mata birunya menatap Tobi yang kini masih bermain dengan bonekanya bersama Hidan yang menanggapinya malas. Namun emosi yang mulai mereda kini mulai menaik ketika Sasori membalas ejekannya.

"Dibandingkan kau, dasar muka banci."

Deidara menghela nafas berat. Sekarang dia sudah muak untuk membalas ejekan orang itu. Meskipun tetap melawan, namun ujung-ujungnya toh Sasori yang menang.

Ketua OSIS itu menatap kosong buku yang ada di pangkuannya, otaknya kini tidak menuju ke Deidara lagi, melainkann seseorang yang jauh diluar sana. Sasori memainkan ujung dasinya, memikirkan senseinya yang mungkin masih sangat sangat sangat marah padanya.

"Tch, dasar bodoh…"

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan tenang menuju lantai empat, gadis itu berniat mengambil berkas yang ketinggalan di Lab Biologi yang dihampirinya dua jam yang lalu. Gadis itu mengutuk pemikirannya yang mulai melemah, mungkin akibat faktor usia atau mungkin dia sedang memiliki banyak pikiran?

Lorong sekolah itu sepi, semakin ke dalam, suasana yang awalnya terang menjadi sedikit gelap akibat ruangan itu yang berada dalam ujung koridor yang sepi.

Lima langkah lagi akan sampai jika Sakura tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Kelopak matanya sedikit melebar saat indra pendengarannya menangkap gelombang suara yang tidak biasa.

"A-Ah, Kyo-Kyoichi..AH! –kunnh.."

Suara itu membuat Sakura sukses menghentikan langkahnya, gadis itu dengan perlahan memperpelan jalan kearah Lab itu. Kepalanya sedikit dimajukan sehingga dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dalam Labnya. Sakura membulatkan matanya, refleks tangannya yang mungil menutup bibirnya yang sedang terbuka lebar.

Sakura melihat kedua anak didiknya sedang bercumbu di Lab kesayangannya, dengan posisi sang gadis yang duduk di meja Lab dan membuka kedua kakinya, membuat pahanya yang putih terlihat, sang pria yang kini sibuk menundukkan kepalanya serta melakukan sesuatu di leher sang gadis, tangannya sibuk meremas kedua bukit kembar yang dimiliki oleh pasangannya.

Mata sang gadis yang sedikit menyipit akibat ulah orang dihadapannya, gadis itu mengerang kenikmatan, tangannya mulai menjambak rambut coklat sang pria. Membuat pria itu semakin ganas mencumbunya.

"Kyo-Kyoichi..! Ah! Uuh.."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam ketika mereka mulai melakukan kegiatan inti mereka—menurut Sakura—Tangan sang pria mulai meraba paha mulus si gadis, dan segera melepas rok serta celana dalamnya. Si gadis mulai berteriak kencang ketika tiga jari milik si pria mulai mendorong masuk menuju liang vagina miliknya yang sudah basah.

"Agh ahh, le-lebih cepat Kyo-OH! Kyoichiiihh… Lebih cepat! Aaaahh! Ah! Kyo—!"

Sakura merinding mendengar ketika mendengar gelombang suara feminim yang berasal dari suara gadis itu. Atau lebih tepatnya—desahan?

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, membiarkan suara-suara itu masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Apa kalau ia dan Sasori melakukannya, apa Sasori akan menikmatinya?

Kalau mereka melakukannya, apa nanti Sakura menyukainya?

"Kyoichiii—AH! A-Aku…!"

Apa saat mereka sedang melakukannya, apa nanti Sakura mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh cinta?

Bukan paksaan?

"Kyoichi! Aku…AH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Pada saat teriakan itu bergema, Sakura sudah hilang dari tempatnya.

* * *

_TENG TENG TENG_

Bel berbunyi seiring dengan suara gaduh setiap kelas. Setelah member hormat pada guru yang mengajar, siswa-siswi KHS segera berlarian menuju gerbang. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang mungkin masih ada keperluan.

Sasori berdiri, ia segera merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Pria itu tampak sedikit kusut, ya itu wajar. Kan sepanjang pelajaran kerjaannya hanya tidur.

Pria itu segera berbalik ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia hanya menatap datar ketika orang itu nyengir kepadanya.

"Ne, mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Deidara, "Kita dipanggil _Leader-sama_ ke tempat biasa,"

"Tidak, aku ada keperluan sebentar."

Bibir Deidara lagi-lagi mengerucut, entah kenapa temannya yang satu itu, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi aneh. "Ayolah, kau sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama kami,"

Sasori menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang, aku ada keperluan. Nanti kususul,"

Sasori berjalan dengan santai menjauh dari Deidara, tidak menunggu dengan jawaban. Deidara yang ditinggalnya memayunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Cih, dasar ketua OSIS sok sibuk!"

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang yang sudah sepi, saat ini dia berada di koridor lantai satu. Dengan tas selempang yang berisi berkas-berkas ulangan ataupun tugas yang perlu diperiksa secepatnya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, namun dipikirannya saat ini adalah kejadian yang tidak sengaja ia dapatkan.

Sakura memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi banyak pikiran, sepertinya dia merasa sudah tua.

Kenapa dia tidak melabrak mereka? Dan memberikan sanksi mereka? Kenapa dia tidak memarahinya? Sebegitu inginnya kah dia tahu apa itu seks?

**Deg.**

Seks? Hey! Sakura tahu apa itu seks! Seks adalah hubungan intim antara sepasang lawan jenis kan!? Yah, itu teori singkatnya. Dan kenapa gadis ini.. Sangat ingin tahu tentang seks?

Ya, Sakura pernah menjelaskannya secara singkat. Namun dalam masalah perbuatan, dia SAMA SEKALI BELUM PERNAH! Dan gadis itu tidak berpengalaman, meskipun dia tahu secara mendetail.

Tapi, kenapa dia kalah dengan murid yang masih umur belasan yang dengan cepat bisa melakukannya dengan lancar? Pervert.

Sakura yang memikirkannya lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas. Pipinya memerah akibat kesal dan malu. Dia menggelengkan kepala sebentar, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran menakutkan yang bersarang di otak jeniusnya.

Langkahnya terhenti secara mendadak ketika matanya menangkap warna merah di pintu masuk sekolah. Emeraldnya menajam, dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik rambut merah itu.

Akasuna Sasori.

Seperti yang sudah Sakura ketahui, Sasori mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Dia segera menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan menangkap siluet merah muda antara jarak 10 meter di antara mereka. Namun tatapannya masih sama, datar.

Sasori melangkah pelan, bermaksud mendekat agar jarak mereka tidak berjauhan. Sakura berdiri di tempat, matanya masih mengawasi gerak-gerik orang dihadapannya.

Namun saat jarak mereka sudah sedikit dekat, hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar, serta angin sore yang masuk dari pintu sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Hai."

Sakura tidak membalas sapaannya, gadis ini ingin lari. Tapi pasti tidak bisa, ya sudah jelas. Sakura terpaksa harus meladeni Sasori yang menunggu sapaan darinya.

"Apa maumu?"

Sasori tersenyum samar. Ini kemajuan kan? Daripada tidak direspon sama sekali, "Apa kabar?"

Sakura meringis dalam hati, bisakah orang ini langsung _to the point_!? "Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi, apa yang kau inginkan, Akasuna?" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Jujur, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang ini lagi. Sudah cukup dia dipermainkan, dia bukan mainan yang seenaknya digunakan dan langsung dibuang di tempat sampah. Dia seorang perempuan, manusia yang memiliki perasaan, dan saat Sakura melanjutkan argumennya—

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura.."

Dan seketika Sakura hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

Di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari sekolah, tampak segerombolan laki-laki yang sedang berjalan santai. Wajah mereka ada yang aneh, dan ada juga yang tampan. Yah, beberapa.

"Hey, dimana Sasori?" Tanya seseorang dari mereka, yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan memiliki kulit berwarna biru, serta mata birunya menatap Deidara yang ada disampingnya. Intinya, semua yang ada dalam diri Kisame Hoshigaki itu serba biru.

Deidara mendengus kesal, mata Aquamarinenya menatap malas ke depan, "Entahlah,"

"He? Dia tidak pergi bersama kita?" Tanya Tobi yang sudah ada disamping Deidara. Entahlah dia datang darimana, rasanya seingatnya dia berada di barisan paling depan.

Deidara menghela nafas malas, rasanya pria yang memiliki paras cantik seperti perempuan itu tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan menyebalkan. Ya, yang seperti ini. Lebih baik tidak membalas daripada dia semakin didesak oleh pertanyaan yang jawabannya dia tidak ketahui. Mereka terus berjalan menuju tempat mereka. Sebuah klub malam langganan yang biasa gerombolan anak itu kunjungi.

Deidara dan yang lainnya tidak tahu. Tepat dibelakang mereka, seseorang yang termasuk gerombolan itu tersenyum samar.

_'Sasori dan Sakura-sensei ya? Wah wah…'_

* * *

10 menit.

10 menit Sasori menunggu.

Iris hazelnya masih terpaku dengan seseorang yang kini dihadapannya. Sinar terang dari musim gugur tersebut masih dengan pertahanannya. Diam dan datar.

Sasori dapat menangkap ada rasa terkejut yang dipancarkan dari iris klorofil itu. Namun gadis ini dapat menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna.

Tapi tidak pada Sasori, Sasori dapat menangkap semua emosi yang terkandung di dalam sana.

Sasori dan Sakura itu hampir sama, memiliki imej dingin dan ekspresi datar. Namun ada kalanya mereka berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari orang-orang lihat. Berubah-ubah, dan saling memperlihatkannya masing-masing.

Tapi sekarang keadaannya lain. Mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama, suasana yang sama, dan tentu hari yang sama sejak kejadian awal dari kehidupan ini.

Nafas gadis itu sedikit tertahan, tentu Sasori bisa melihatnya.

Bimbang. Sasori tahu, Sakura sedang mencoba untuk menghindar dan menjawab pertanyannya tadi.

Sasori menghela nafas perlahan. Ya, ini berawal dari kesalahannya. Semuanya. Kesalahannya.

"Baik baik, aku minta maaf jika aku hampir melakukannya kemarin…" Ia menghela nafas berat beberapa saat, "Maaf, aku diluar kendali.."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan pembicara, namun ada pergerakan dari gadis itu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sesaat serta meremas ujung roknya dengan takut-takut. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata lelaki ini.

Sasori memasukkan sakunya dalam celana, itu menandakan bahwa dia segera pergi dari situ. Ya, untuk apa berdiam disana berjam-jam jika orang yang kau ajak bicara sama sekali tidak membalas responmu heh?

Sasori membalikkan badannya, kemudian berjalan dengan pelan tanpa suara.

Sakura dapat menyadari, kepalanya langsung ia angkat dan menangkap siluet merah itu mulai bergerak. Emeraldnya meredup, seiring dengan hilangnya lelaki yang beberapa menit berada dihadapannya.

Ia ingin mencegahnya. Ya, ingin sekali.

Tapi hati ini terlalu egois, membuat Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura memandanginya sampai kepala pria itu tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dadanya terasa sakit, seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Hatinya meronta dan menyuruhnya untuk mengejar pria itu.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa…

Entah kenapa, rasanya kaki ini sungguh berat beberapa saat, sehingga membuatnya tetap berdiri tanpa jejak.

Matanya ia paksa tutup, serta kedua bibirnya yang ia sengaja untuk ia gigit satu sama lain, melarang suara isakan yang ia yakin akan keluar.

Angin musim gugur berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut merah muda asal pemiliknya ini. Perlahan-lahan, hanya angin itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu diantara isakan-isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar.

* * *

Malam mulai larut, bulan yang bersinar terang mulai tertutup awan gelap, membuat sinarnya sedikit meredup. Sakura bersandar pada sofa empuknya, gadis itu menyentuh puncak kepalanya kemudian mengelusnya pelan. Ia menghela nafas berat, hari ini bebannya berat. Pertemuannya dengan Sasori tadi siang membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat.

Sakura menatap diluar jendela, sepertinya akan turun hujan malam ini. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas kesal, sepertinya cuaca juga memiliki nasib sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura melirik ponsel flip yang ada disampingnya, tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dengan sedikit keberanian ia ambil ponsel itu, membukanya perlahan dan menekan beberapa tombol disana. Ia sedikit meneguk ludahnya ketika sebuah nama tertera muncul di layar ponselnya.

_Akasuna Sasori-XI A_

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Sakura menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Kemudian dengan pelan dia menaruh ponselnya ke telinganya, terdengar nada sambung di sana.

**_Trrrttt.. Trrrttt… Trrrtt…_**

'Hn,'

"Mo-moshi moshi? A-Apa ini Akasuna Sasori?"

_'Hn,'_

Dengan pelan ia mulai memainkan kancing kemeja tidurnya, wajahnya menyiratkan wajah gugup, "Ano—aku ingin bicara.."

_'Bicara saja,'_

Sakura menghirup nafas panjang, "Aku ingin minta maaf!" Jawabnya lantang.

Tidak terdengar apa-apa di ujung sana. Hanya suara hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Saat Sakura mulai putus asa, suara baritone itu menyadarkan lamunannya.

_'Hn,'_

Kelopak iris klorofil hijau itu terbuka lebar, saking kagetnya Sakura beranjak berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang daritadi menampakkan suasana kekhawatiran mulai menampakkan kekesalan.

"Kenapa responmu hanya itu sih!? Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah tahu! DASAR BODOH!"

Tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi disana. Sakura menggeram frustasi. Oh ayolah, dia sudah berusaha untuk meminta maaf duluan padanya dan mengajak berbaikan. Tapi apa balasannya? HN!

_'…Hmph,'_

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, "Kau pasti menertawaiku lagi kan!?"

_'Tidak,'_

"Jangan bohong!"

_'…Baik-baik, aku minta maaf Saku…'_

"…"

_'Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…'_

"…. Kau janji?"

_'… Hn,'_

Akhirnya, hilang sudah kepenatan yang ia rasa sudah mulai menghilang dari beban hidupnya. Akhirnya dia sudah berbaikan lagi dengan pria bodoh itu. Entah kenapa… Jika dia ada salah, Sakura merasa ia harus meminta maaf duluan, serta tidak mau berdebat dengan orang itu.

"Ja-Jadi.. Kau memaafkanku?"

_'Tentu saja,'_

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Tanpa dia sadari, pipinya yang chubby mulai merona tipis. "Hmm, Kalau begitu… Sampai jumpa…."

_Klik._

Dan sambungan terputus.

Sakura tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi ia rasa hatinya mulai berbunga-bunga. Ia bergerak kegirangan dan melompat-lompat, disertai dengan rona tebal yang perlahan mewarnai tubuhnya itu. Aah, entah kenapa dia merasa sesenang ini…

**(=3=)/**

Sedangkan Sasori yang duduk di kasurnya yang empuk, menatap layar ponselnya yang ia genggam erat saat ini. Terdengar suara kekehan dalam sana.

Ia menyandarkan diri di tembok, kemudian menutup matanya pelan.

"Semoga saja…"

Irisnya mulai meredup.

"Dengan begini.. Aku…"

Telapak tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam ponsel itu mulai melemas.

"Bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, Sakura-sensei…"

Kemudian Sasori menutup matanya dengan tenang.

* * *

Di dalam pusat pertengahan kota Konoha, tepatnya dalam _International Konoha Airport_, seorang perempuan yang tampak mencolok berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju pintu luar bandara itu. Instingnya mengatakan ada seseorang yang menunggunya diluar sana. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang sudah ia pesan untuk menjemputnya. Mata yang terlapisi oleh kacamata hitam gelap itu menangkap seseorang yang sudah lama ia kenal, dengan segera ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menuju kearah pria yang sudah tua itu. Rambut coklat panjangnya bergoyang pelan seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Aah, maafkan saya Teuchi-san. Anda menunggu lama ya?" tanyanya pelan sembari mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tidak teratur.

Orang tua yang dipanggil Teuchi itu menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak _Lady-sama_, saya baru saja sampai. Saya harap Anda tenang di perjalanan tadi," jawabnya sopan.

Perempuan itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian menyerahkan koper-kopernya yang ia rasa sedikit itu pada Teuchi. Ia segera memasuki mobil dan menunggu Teuchi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah itu, mobil _Mercedez slk 200_ itu mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah direncanakan. Dalam perjalanan, gadis yang terduduk dalam bangku tengah itu telah menatap kota Konoha yang indah saat gelapnya malam dengan antusias. Perlahan, dia melepaskan kacamatanya, menampakkan iris coklat hangat yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia menikmati setiap angin yang melintas kearahnya.

Ya, ia merindukannya.

Merindukan kota kecilnya…

Serta pangeran yang ia tinggal beberapa belas tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Haai semua, apa kabar? Wah sudah sebulan saya gak disini… *nyengir**

**Maaf ya kalau update nya lama, habis akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk banget buat latian, biasa anak tingkat bentar lagi mau lulus . ==**

**Chap ini menurut readers bagus ga? Hehehe, saya tengah malam loh buatnya… #ngelirikjam**

**#helanafas minnnaa. Maaf mungkin kali ini saya ngga bisa balas repiuw kalian atu2, habis saya masih sibuk dengan urusan saya yang lain. Hehee**

**Terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gaje bin abal ini! xD**

**Regards with Love,**

**-Uli**

**p.s: if you can, before you close this fict, i hope you review it! thanks! ^^**


End file.
